Love hurts
by GwenStonem
Summary: Finn and Rachel are together in New York but they continuously argue about anything and everything, what happens when finn looses his cool?
1. Over thinking things

Rachels POV

He still loves me right? I mean, he hurt me but he regrets it…right?

Finns POV

Why would I do that? I love her so much and now I've fucked it all up… again.

It started a while back, we had been trying for a baby for so long and every time she conceived she would lose it. I guess I blamed her for that.

But if we are being honest, it really was her fault! The Dr. Shumar told her that she was too fit and thin for her body to adapt to having a baby! And she didn't listen, not once. She would still go out running everyday and drink those stupid fucking protein shakes! She wouldn't sleep enough or eat enough and I told her again and again "Rachel! You can't do this, it isn't good for the baby" then she would call me inconsiderate and selfish and go out for another run. So yeah, I guess I was a dick, but she was the selfish and inconsiderate one.

Rachels POV

It started after my 5th miscarriage, he wouldn't hold me in bed, or hug me when I cried about loosing yet another baby and he wouldn't listen when I spoke about how I felt. The only time he'd touch me is when we would try for another baby and that's the only way he would go back to smiling. When it came to the 6th pregnancy test and it came up positive he was so sure it was going to be our chance, but I was scared, scared of losing my stature and my figure and my looks and my dreams of being a famous broadway star, so I kept exercising so I could hold onto it for a little bit longer. It seemed like a good idea until I woke up during the night to use the bathroom and instead of it being a usual trip to the toilet there was blood pouring down my leg, again. So, we lost another baby, again. So yeah, I guess I was selfish and inconsiderate but he was a dick.

_Please review so far! Don't worry lots of angst and smut coming up, angry finn and angry Rachel make very hot scenes. _


	2. The story begins with a bang

Chapter 2. The story begins.

She was pretending to be asleep when he got home from work, he quietly removed his shirt and trousers in the living room to ensure not to wake her, and although she wasn't actually sleeping she still appreciate him caring. He creeped into their bedroom and slipped under the covers, she so badly wanted him to put his arm around her like he used to, but it never came. That was the 23rd time he had faced away from her in bed.

She woke up the next morning around 6ish, she tried her best to stay away from the protein shakes and her gym gear but she caved, she flung her crop top and cargo pants on and headed for the door, but just before she glanced over at finn and mouthed "im sorry". That was the 23rd time she had betrayed him.

When he woke up Finn expected Rachel to be making some sort of breakfast for herself, which she wasn't.

"Rachel? Rachel baby where are you?"

No answer.

He sauntered towards their conjoined kitchen/living room and straight away noticed the protein shake powder on the counter.

"No fucking way"

"I'm sorry " a small voice behind him whispered.

He knew who it was without even turning around.

"You're sorry? For what Rachel? Go on tell me? What are you sorry for?"

"well uh Finn, you just weren't awake and I thought maybe if I only went for a short run it wouldn't be a problem, you know how I like to clear my head"

"Im out of here"

With that the brown eyed boy had fled to the bedroom to change into something more appropriate for outside weather. She knows its her fault, if she could just keep it under control maybe they could work it out? Maybe they could be happy again. She acts on her thoughts and follows him like a puppy into the bedroom.

"Finn please don't go, lets just talk"

"Get out of my way Rachel!" She doesn't move, "Get out of my way or.."

"Or what? I'm not moving!" She raises her voice since she cannot raise to his height.

"Move. Now. Rachel so help me God move out of my way!" She doesn't budge.

He looses it.

"Rachel move out of my fucking way!" He pushes her with a small amount of force for finn, but since Rachel is like a dwarf in comparison she goes flying straight into the chest of drawers by the door.

"Shit baby im sorry"

"GO AWAY."

"Rachel baby please just listen I just.."

"FUCK OFF, ah" she begins to whimper and he tries to help her up.

" I said just go"

So he does.

_Don't worry. He will be back, more arguments and hot stuff to come! Please review! It lets me know whether to continue or not! Love Gwen._


End file.
